School Action Term
by I'm just a little girl
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah dimana sekolah bukanlah tempat untuk belajar dan mencari teman melainkan sebuah tempat untuk mempertaruhkan nyawamu dengan bertemu dengan musuh yang mengincarnya.


"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati untuk kedepannya kucing kecil." Sesaat setelah dia menyelamatkan kucing itu dari tabrakan mobil, dia melepaskannya dari kedua dekapan tangannya. kucing itu dengan girangnya berlari menjauh saat menyadari nyawanya masih belum diambil.

"Sial. Seragamku jadi kotor begini. Hah, guru-guru di sana pasti akan memarahiku nanti," ucapnya menghelah napas. Dia lalu bangkit dengan seragamnya yang sangat kotor menuju sekolah miliknya.

Orang itu tidak menyadari ada orang yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak-geriknya. Orang itu tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai entah apa alasannya.

"Aku menemukannya. Tidak kusangka dia akan datang ke sini sebagai pendatang dan murid baru di sekolah itu. kau ingin keluar dari dekapan dunia kriminal? Oh, berharaplah. Karena aku akan segera membuatmu kembali, Sugar."

**School Action Term**

**By LustCherry **

**Warning: Everthing can be warn here. About the typo, lame and weird story and also maybe the OOC-ness.**

**Genre: Mystery/ Crime**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah dimana sekolah bukanlah tempat untuk belajar dan mencari teman melainkan sebuah tempat untuk mempertaruhkan nyawamu dengan bertemu dengan musuh yang mengincarnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happing reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SM Senior High School**

Bel itu berdering dengan sangat keras. Hampir seluruh orang yang ada di penjuru bangunan sekolah itu bisa mendengarnya dan segera masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Sebentar lagi gurur-guru akan masuk dan pelajaran akan segera di mulai.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" ucap guru tersebut pada semua anak muridnya.

"Selamat pagi Kim seonsaengnim!" Semua muridnya membalasnya dengan sangat energik.

"Baik. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru di kelas 12 IPA 1 ini. Sungmin, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," ucap sang guru.

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida. Pindahan dari salah satu sekolah di Jepang. Salam kenal," ucap Sungmin dengan senyumannya yang terbaik.

Sontak para murid perempuan yang ada di sana berteriak histeris. Mereka kedatangan salah seorang hebat lagi di sekolah mereka. Memang tidak salah mereka belajar mati-matian utnuk masuk di sekolah yang paling tersohor ini.

"Ne, Sungmin. Kau bisa duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong di sini," ucap Kim seonsaengnim.

Sungmin mengangguk dan segera menuju bangku yang dimaksudkan.

Hari ini tidak terlalu buruk seperti apa yang dibayangkannya sebelumnya. Coba saja 'mereka' tidak menolongnya, mungkin dia akan dipermalukan dikalangan orang-orang elit yang ada di sini dan hal itu akan terus terbawa sampai dia lulus nantinya.

Saat itu pakaiannya sangat kotor gara-gara dia menolong seekor kucing kecil yang hampir ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil. Pakaiannya basah dan menjadi kotor saat mengenai genangan air yang ada di jalanan tersebut dan juga tentunya dengan celana panjang miliknya.

Dia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, bagaimana mungkin saja dia akan dibully di sekolah barunya oleh karena dia menyajikan pemandangan buruk bagi sekolah yang terkenal dengan orang-orang elitnya dan kemungkinan lainnya. Tetapi sebuah keberuntungan tiba-tiba mengahampirinya.

Tangannya mulai mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari dirinya. Matanya terbelak saat mendapati sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya berada di dalam tasnya ada di sana. Di dalam sana terdapat pakaian seragam, lengkap dengan seragam dan celananya yang terbungkis dalam plastik yang rapi.

Dia segera mengeluarkan satu set seragam itu dan memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa bsia berada di sini? setahunya dia tidak pernah menaruh ekstra pakaian di dalam tasnya, pikirnya.

Dia membalikan set pakaian itu dan mendapati sebuah tulisan.

_Kau harus segera mengganti pakaianmu jika tidak ingin terlambat_

_Tertanda, _

_OSIS_

Tanpa peduli dari mana asalnya lagi, dia segera saja menggantinya daripada dia terlambat masuk di sekolah barunya dan akan mendapat hukuman.

Setelah pelajaran ini selesai, dia harus mulai bertanya pada murid-murid di sini tentang OSIS yang membantunya. Dia setidaknya harus mengetahui keberadaannya dan berterima kasih, bukan?

**.:!${****Ậ****}****λ****!:.**

"Ne, Ryeowook-sshi. Bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana aku bisa menemukan orang-orang yang termasuk OSIS sekolah ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil masih memeprhatikan tempat-tempat yang sebelumnya diperlihatkan dan dijelaskan Ryeowook pada tur lihat-lihat sekolah ini.

Sungmin mendapati ada hal aneh pada Ryeowok ketika dia mengatakan tentang keinginannya itu. Dia bisa merasakan mata Ryeowook sedikit membulat.

"Kenapa kau ingin mencari mereka? Kau mengetahui tentang mereka?" tanya Ryeowook dengan hati-hati.

"Hah? Tentu saja aku mengetahui tentang mereka. OSIS memang seharusnya ada ditiap sekolah dan semuanya mengenalnya, bukan? Jadi kenapa aku membutuhkan alasan untuk mencari mereka dan kenapa kau bertanya kenapa kau mengetahui tentang mereka?" tanya Sungmin.

"Memang benar setiap sekolah pasti akan memiliki OSIS dan rata-rata semua murid pasti akan mengenal mereka. Tetapi tidak dengan sekolah ini. OSIS adalah organisasi tertutup dimana tidak seorangpun murid yang pernah mengetahui sosok mereka. Mereka itu seperti orang yang bekerja di balik layar," terang Ryeowook.

"Di balik layar?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ya. Segala sesuatu yang mereka lakukan sangat tertutup. Tetapi yang pasti mereka adalah orang-orang hebat yang terpilih sama seperti OSIS-OSIS lainnya yang ada di sekolah lain," jawab Ryeowook.

"Ne, sebaiknya kita melanjutkan tur kita lagi,yah?" kini Ryewook yang berbalik bertanya.

"Ya." Sungmin membalasnya dengan penuh semangat dan tak lupa juga dengan senyuman manis.

Kata orang senyuman itu menular dan sepertinya hal itu memang benar. Kau bisa melihat sekarang Ryeowook telah memekarkan senyuman manis juga. Tetapi sayangnya semua itu hilang saat suara dentuman keras tiba-tiba berbunyi.

BAMM BOOMM BOMM

"Kita harus pergi dari sini," ucap Ryeowok panik. dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Sngmin dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Mereka berlari dari taman sekolah menuju ke ruang kelas mereka. Bukan hanya mereka saja yang berlarian, tetapi banyak murid-murid yang lainnya juga.

Saat mereka sampai di kelas mereka, mereka melihat sekumpulan orang asing yang berbaju hitam. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang menyearang para murid.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!"seru Sungmin.

Sugnmin berbalik menatapi Ryeowook. "Kenapa kalian tidak menolong mereka?" tanya Sungmin dengan amarah yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung.

"M-maaf. Tapi-" ucapan Ryeowook terputus saat Sungmin tiba-tiba menerjang orang-orang itu.

Sungmin mulai memukul para penjahat itu tanpa ampun. Gerakannnya sangat sigap dan sepertinya dia menguasai material art yang membuatnya unggul dari semua penjahat itu.

Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak ada habisnya. Mereka semakin bertambah banyak. Mereka terus muncul dari balik kaca yang terpecah itu. Dia kalah jumlah dan juga tenaga walaupun dia kuat.

"Kalau begini tidak ada cara lain," ucap Sungmin mengelah napas. Sial, padahal dia sudah berjanji akan berhenti. Tapi keadaan saat ini memaksa sekali. Jika dia tidak melakukanya, kemungkinan murid-murid itu akan dibawa atau dilukai bahkan yang terburuknya akan dibunuh.

Dengan gerakan cepat dia mengambil sesuatu yang disembunyikan dikedua sakunya. Hampir saja dia mengeluarkannya jika dia tidak terkaget melihat puluhan panah menusuk badan penjahat-penjahat itu.

"ARGGHHH!" suara teriakan kesakitan dari semua orang-orang berbaju hitam itu mengaung di seluruh ruangan.

'Dari mana asalnya,' batin Sungmin. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari sakunya dan mengamati keselilingnya. Tidak ada. Dia tidak melihat siapapun yang memegang panah dan melakukannya.

"K-kau ingin bertanya apa tugas para OSIS, bukan? Inilah tugas mereka. Mereka menjaga kami dari bahaya seperti ini. sekolah ini banyak menampung orang-orang terkenal seperti para artis dan juga anak konglomerat. Orang-orang seperti itu sering diincar oleh para penjahat yang menginginkan uang," jelas Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Inilah tugas mereka. Jadi lebih baik kau tidak berhubungan dengan mereka. Atau nyawamu yang menjadi taruhannya," ucap Ryeowook lagi.

Ryeowook mulai keluar dari kelas tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dan sama sekai tidak memperdulikikan raut wajah Sungmin yang begitu terkejut. Saat tak ada lagi disekelilingnya, dia menyinggung suatu senyuman aneh.

"Ne, selamat datang di tempat ini, Sugar. Aku akan membuatmu bergabung dengan kami. Seperti apa yang diperintahkan 'Dia'." Namja cantik itu menyeringai dan dia lalu berjalan menuju tempat dimana semakin tidak ada orang yang akan mengganggunya.

Sementara itu Sungmin masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya. Mereka mengirimkannya sinyal pagi tadi, berarti orang-orang itu sudah mengetahui siapa identitas yang sebenarnya.

Apa yang akan dilakukan orang-orang itu? Membunuhnya karena sebetulnya dia salah satu dari sekian banyak penjahat yang dulunya bekerja seperti mereka yang tadi terpanah oleh salah satu anggota OSIS?

Zrakss

Entah dari mana arahnya tiba-tiba saja sebuah kartu melesat menghantamnya dari belakang. Utnungnya tidak betul-betul terhantam ke arahnya melainkan ke tembok yang ada di sampingnya. Kartu itu tertancap di sana dan membuat tembok itu sedikit retak.

Sungmin mengambilnya dengan hati-hati dan melihat apa yang ada di sana.

Tertuliskan di sana:

_Sugar: T-R-U-T-H O-R D-E-A-T-H. Black Book, dude._

_Tertanda,_

_OSIS_

Tangannya meremas kartu itu sampai tidak berbentuk. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkannya," ucapnya sambil mengertakkan giginya.

'Siapapun mereka. Pastinya mereka adalah orang-orang berbahaya dan terlatih. Mereka bahkan bisa mengarahkan panah dari entah mana asalnya tanpa bisa kusadari dimana mereka melakukannya. Aku harus berhati-hati. Tetapi kenapa mereka bisa mengetahui tentang buku itu?' batin Sungmin.

Hah, keputusan Sungmin pindah ke kota ini rupayanya merupakan kesalahan besar. Dia baru saja masuk ke sekolah barunya. Tetapi dia sudah mendapat masalh berat.

**.:!${****Ậ****}****λ****!:.**

Hari kedua Sungmin di sekolah ini lagi-lagi tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Sekelompok mafia dan parahnya kali ini adalah gerombolan mafia. Untung saja tidak sebanyak kemarin. Jadi, setidaknya dia bisa ambil andil dalam membantu para siswa dan siswi yang diserang.

Sungmin tidak habis pikir. Jika memang sudah tahu bahwa akan ada banyak yang mengincar murid-muridnya, kenapa kepala sekolah ini tidak membeli sistem keamanan yang tinggi atau menyewa bodyguard? Ck, dia tidak berpikir kepala sekolah akan mengalami kendala biaya untuk hal seperti itu.

Kepala sekolah ini mungkin terlalu bodoh sampai terlalu memeprcayakan nyawa semua muridnya pada anggota OSIS yang sama sekali tidak jelas keberadaannya, walupun mereka pernah menunjukkan aksinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tetapi kenapa mereka tidak muncul hari ini? Padahal musuh hari ini lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya. Mungkin ingin mengujinya? Siapa yang tahu.

"Heh." Sudah entah berapa kali dia mengelah napas hari ini. Bukan karena dia mengalami kendala pada ketahuannya jati dirinya karena berhasil mengalahkan mafia itu, melainkan dia mendapat apreasi yang lain dari para murid.

Tebak, kini dia menjadi idola baru bagi para murid dan juga guru. Sial, dia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan juga dikerubungi oleh para yeoja yang mengaguminya.

Astaga, kenapa mereka menjadikan itu sebagai hal yang perlu diidolakan dan bukan dicurigai? Heh, tapi sebetulnya disatu sisi dia bersyukur karena tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali para OSIS itu.

Wushh

Angin kencang tiba-tiba saja menerpanya dirinya yang sedang berada di taman meluangkan waktu istirahatnya. Sepucuk surat tiba-tiba saja mendarat di sela-sela kakinya. Segera saja dia mengambilnya.

Isinya:

_Kau akan mati jika saja kau tidak memberikan kami black book tersebut. Camkan baik-baik itu dalam pikiranmu, Sugar._

_Tertanda_

_OSIS_

Sungmin meremas pucuk surat tersebut. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkannya, walaupun nyawa ini yang menjadi taruhannya."

"Oh, jadi seperti itu,ya? Maka memang tidak ada cara lain untuk mendapatkannya," ucap sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Tunggu dia mengenal suara itu. itu adalah...

"K-Kim Ryeowook," ucap Sungmin tergagap. Sungmin masih belum berbalik dan melihat wajah Ryeowook. Tapi bisa diduga orang itu kini sedang menyeringai.

Syuutt

Sebuah panah tiba-tiba saja melesati di udara dan tertancap pada pohon yang berada cucukp jauh di depan Sungmin. "Jadi kau yang melakukannya waktu itu?"

"Bisa kau katakan seperti itu. Jadi jangan remehkan lawanmu dan berbaliklah kemudian melawanku demi mempertaruhkan buku itu," ucap Ryeowook dengan tegas.

"Rebutlah dengan adil." Kini Sungmin sudah berbalik dan menatap ryeowok dengan sinis. Diambilnya dua pistol yang tersembunyi di dalam kedua sakunya.

BAM BAM

Peluru mulai melesat keluar dari dalam pistol tersebut. Ryeowook dengan segera menghindar ke sisi kanan saat kirinya yang menjadi serangannya. Diapun membalas serangan yang dimulai pertama oleh Sungmin.

Ryeowook segera mengambil 3 busur yang ada di punggungnya dan lalu memanahnya ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin menghindar dan badannya terguling di tanah. Dengan cepat matanya langsung memandang Ryeowook dan segera melepaskan peluru lagi. Kali ini arah peluru itu dari sisi kanan dan juga kiri dan kemudian bertumpu pada satu titik dan menyerang Ryeowook.

Dengan sigap Ryeowook meloncat ke dahan pohon yang berada di atasnya. Peluru itu lalu menembus badan pohon yang ada di bawah Ryeowook. Tanganya kembali mengambil busur dan mengarahkannya pada kaki Sungmin.

Sungmin menghindar dengan meloncat ke belakang. Ryeowook terus melakukan hal yang sama kurang lebih sebanyak 4 kali. Ini hal yang tidak biasa dan Sungmin merasa Ryeowook sengaja memancingnya untuk pergi ke tempat yang terdapat perangkap di sana.

Dirasanya sudah cukup saat dia melepaskan busur itu sebanyak 4 kali. Dia lalu mengarahkan panahnya pada dedaunan pohon yang berada di bawah Sungmin dan melepaskan kembali busurnya. Tapi sayangnya busur itu meleset karena Sungmin menembaki mereka.

Sedetik kemudian dia menembaki peluru ke arah Ryeowook. Entah mengapa Ryeowook malah menanggapinya dengan seringaian dan lalu melepaskan sebuah busur. Busur dan peluru itu saling bersentuhan dan bergesekan. Busur yang tadinya bergerak lurus, kini menjadi melenceng dan bergerak ke atas.

Busur itu menabrak sesuatu yang tadinya menjadi incaran Ryeowook. Sunmin bisa merasakan tempatnya berpijak perlahan-lahan berguncang dan akhirnya ambruk. Sungmin jatuh ke dalam lubang itu dan kakinya tertimpa oleh bebatuan.

Sungmin meringis kesakitan. Batu-batu tersebut berhasil membuat kaki kanannya cedera dan mengeluarkan darah yang banyak. Kedua tangannya perlahan menyingkirkan batu itu dan dia menggeser dirinya utnuk melepaskan dari jeratan bebatuan.

Tangannya menyobek lengan baju miliknya dan lalu mengikatnya pada kaki yang terluka tersebut. Setidaknya itu bisa membuat pendarahan yang dialaminya berhenti sebentar.

Sungmin ternegah-engah dan wajahnya tampak pucat. Sepertinya itu efek dari kurangnya darah yang mengalir mau berdiam diri, akhirnya Sungmin kembali memulai aksinya. Dia tidak peduli akan luka yang bisa dibilang parah yang sedang dialaminya.

Dia berlari dengan gesit ke arah tempat Ryeowook berdiam diri dan kembali memuntahkan peluru dari pistol miliknya.

'Dia itu tipe penyerang jarak jauh. Mungkin saja itu bsia kugunakan sebagai titik lemahnya jika aku menyerangnya dengan jarak dekat,' batin Sungmin.

Ryeowook yang terdesak untuk mengghindari tembakan itu akhirnya meloncat turun dari dahan tersebut. Tangannya dengan cepat menarik satu busur dari punggungnya dan hendak memanahnya. Tetapi sayangnya dia kalah cepat. Sungmin bergerak lebih cepat dan menendang kaki kanan miliknya. Sungmin melepaskan kedua pistol itu dari tangannya dan lalu memukul wajah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang tidak ingin kalah membalasnya dengan memukul balik badan Sungmin. Sungmin berjungkar balik ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan dan kembali memungut pistol yang tadi hendak dijatuhkannya dan diarahkannya ke Ryeowook.

"Menyerah. Kalau dalam jarak sedekat ini kau akan kalah," ucap Sungmin.

Ryeowook tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau yang akan kalah."

Dia lalu berlari sambil membungkuk dan mencabut panah yang tertancam di tanah dan menggoreskannya pada kaki kiri Sungmin. Luka terbentuk di sana dan lalu mengucurkan darah. Tetapi ada yang aneh dari sana karena ada cairan berwarna hijau yang mulai merambat masuk.

Sungmin terjatuh. "AKHHHH!" tiba-tiba saja dia merasa seperti badannya tersengat aliran listirk. Badan terasa sangat sakit dan sangat susah untuk digerakan.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan lawanmu." Ryeowook menyeka darah yang ada di sisi bibirnya akibat dari pukulan Sungmin tadinya.

"Dan jangan pernah lupakan jika kau berada di wilayah kekuasan kami, Black Treasure." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

Dia tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi dia bisa merasakannya adanya sesuatu yang mengikat tubuhnya, mungkin benang-benang yang kasat mata. Benang tersebut semakin mengencangkan eratannya. Dia menjadi kesusahan untuk bernapas dan rasa sakit mulai mendera tubuhnya.

"AKHHH!" perlahan benang itu memotong baju yang dikenakannya lalu menyentuh permukaan tubuhnya dan menggoresnya hingga berdarah.

Dengan sangat susah, dia menggerakan tangannya untuk dapat menyentuh saku celana miliknya. Dengan tangan gemetaran dia mengambilnya dan melemparkannya ke tanah.

Benda itu perlahan pecah dan menimbulkan asap yang membuat tidak akan bisa melihat. Dari sela-sela asap itu, tiba-tiba muncul benda-benda kecil yang berjalan menuju suatu arah.

Jika kau melihatnya dengan lebih dekat, maka kau akan mendapati tank-tank mainan yang dimiliki oleh anak-anak kecil pada umumnya itu sedang bergerak. Mereka mulai menembakan peluru misil mereka yang kecil pada pohon yang berada tak jauh dari Ryeowook.

Zrakkk Bam

Lagi-lagi entah siapa yang mengendalikan benang-benang tersebut. Mereka memotong dengan sigat para tank-tank nakal itu. semuanya terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian dan lalu meledak.

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja meloncat turun pada pohon yang tadinya menjadi target tank tersebut.

"Ck, sial. Dia menghilang," gerutu orang itu. "Tapi daripada mengejarnya, di sini ada yang lebih membutuhkan pertolongan," lanjutnya.

Dia dengan sigat membopong Sungmin yang telah jatuh pingsan menuju tempat yang lebih aman. Setidak orang-orang yang berkelompok dengan Ryeowook tidak akan menyerang lagi.

**.:!${****Ậ****}****λ****!:.**

Sungmin perlahan mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Dia tidak bisa melihat jelas, tetapi dia melihat sekelilingnya penuh dengan warna putih dan juga bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat. Sepertinya dia kini ada di rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," ucap seseorang yang duduk di samping tempat tidur milik Sungmin.

Sungmin terkaget dan siap sedia jika saja orang itu hendak melukainya.

Orang itu terkekeh tanpa sebab. "Kau tidak perlu khawaitr. Akiu tidak akan melukaimu. Aku bukan salah satu dari mereka yang merupakan kelompok Black Treasure. Kami adalah OSIS yang akan melindungimu," ucap orang tersebut.

Sungmin terkaget saat mendengarkan kata OSIS. Orang ini OSIS? Orang yang mengincar black book itu dan mengincar nyawanya? Dan apa lagi itu Black Treasure?

"Kau jangan bercanda. Kalian mau melindungiku? Kalian sesungguhnya ingin membunuhku karena kau memiliki buku itu, bukan? Itu yang kalian katakan setelah mengirimkanku berbagai ancaman?" bentak Sungmin.

"Mereka menipumu. Itu bukan kami yang mengirimkannya. Yang pertama memang adalah kami, saat kami memberikanmu satu set pakaian baru. Tetapi kartu dan sepucuk surat itu bukan kami. Balck Treasurelah yang melakukannya," jelas orang itu.

"Hah! Kalian tidak bisa menipuku!" seru Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu kami akan memperlihatkan bukti bahwa kami sama sekali tidak terlibat," ucap orang tersebut.

Dia mengambil sesuatu dari tas miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin. Benda itu adalah kartu dan sepucuk kertas yang sebelumnya Sungmin dapatkan dan diremasnya sampai tidak berbentuk.

"Perhatikan baik-baik apa yang akan kulakukan pada kedua benda ini," ucapnya.

Kedua benda itu dicelupkannya pada segelas air yang ada di meja. Lama kelamaan keduanya menjadi tembus pandang dan menunjukkan sebuah gambar. Sebuah peti harta karun yang bewarna hitam dan berisi berlian dan emas. Dibelakangnya terdapat tengkorak putih dengan tanda X dan di depannya terdapat tulisan Black Treasure.

"Mereka adalah Black Treasure. Mereka mengincar 7 benda yang istimewa. Salah satunya adalah buku milikmu. Kusarankan sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau bergabung dengan kami karena kau tidak bisa bertahan menghadapi mereka seorang diri. Kami tidak memaksa. Kami hanya menyarankan," ucap orang itu.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. "Apa yang terjadi jika kalian tidak menepati janji dan malah menjadikanku korban?" tanyanya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi karena yang memimpinnya adalah teman masa kecil yang sangat kau sayangi." Tak lama kemudian setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka. Betapa kagetnya ketika dia melihatnya.

"Leetuek hyung!" ucapnya dengan gembira. Orang yang bernama Leetuek itu mengeluarkan senyuman memukau.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya yang tadi itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian," jawab Sungmin.

"Ya! baiklah kalau begitu. Karena sekarang kau adalah salah satu dari kami maka kau juga akan melindungi murid di sini. Sekarang kita akan mulai dengan melindungi-" ucapan orang itu terputus saat Leetuek menyelanya.

"Henry ah. Kau terlalu bersemangat. Setidaknya hal itu bisa kita bicarakan nanti. Dia masih butuh istirahat," ucap Leetuek sedangkan Henry hanya mengerucutkan bibir tanda kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bsia menjelaskannya sekarang Henry," ucap Sungmin dengan serius.

"Kita akan mulai dengan melindunggi putri konglomerat Kim Seohyun. Dia memiliki black mirror yang akan diincar oleh para Black Treasure. Dan hanya ada satu yang akan kutekankan. Kami tahu bahwa kau salah satu dari mereka dulunya yang bernama Sugar. Kali ini kau tidak perlu hanya mengeluarkan sedikit kemampuanmu. Kau bisa melihat salah satunya yang sangat berkemampuan tinggi, bukan? Kau harus serius dan jangan mengangap enteng mereka. Atau kau akan mati dalam arena permainan."

******.:!${****Ậ****}****λ****!:.**

"Ck, jika saja aku tidak menyelamatkanmu tadi, mungkin kau akan mati," gerutu orang itu. dia meletakkan Ryeowook pada sebuah kasur kosong dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu kecil.

Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu karena tindakanmu yang sembarangan itu kini dia jadi berpihak pada mereka. Untung saja hanya OSIS dan bukan White Treasure!" bentak laki-laki itu lagi.

"Berhenti terus menyalahkanku! Jika kau tidak segera merebutnya maka sama saja dia akan mati dari waktu ke waktu. dalam hitungan detik saja sudah berapa nyawanya yang terus menghilang! kenapa kau masih bisa membentakku!" kini Ryeowook yang membentak balik.

"Kita akan menemukan cara yang lain. Tapi tidak begini. Kau tidak boleh terluka bahkan mati. Dia menitipkanmu ke aku bukan untuk ikut terlibat. Biarkan kami yang lain mengurusnya. Sekarang beristirahatlah. Sebentar lagi adalah waktu untukmu bisa mengunjunginya lagi," saran laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu mulai berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur yang di tempati oleh Ryeowook. dia mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamar itu. dia mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum betul-betul menutup pintu itu. "Kau tidak akan ke sekolah itu untuk sementara waktu. kau perlu untuk memulihkan kembali tubuhmu. Akan kukirim yang lainnya."

Setelah itu, dia betul-betul pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang telah tertidur dalam mimpi.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N: I'm a newbie. Masih perlu banyak kritik dan juga saran dari semuanya TTOTT**

**Tolong jika anda berkenan tingalkanlah review, kiritk, saran ataupun flame membangun yang bisa membuat saya menjadi lebih baik.**

**Review, please?**


End file.
